


Special

by PrincessReinette



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter in the market place leaves River stunned... A oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

"Hi!"

The little girl's voice startled River slightly, but she quickly identified the source of the sound and turned to look down at a tan face surrounded by dark curls.

"Hello, dear," River smiled, and looked around discreetly for the girl's mother.

"Bebe?" The question made River's heart sink like a stone.

"W-What?" River wasn't used to being inarticulate, but in her state of disbelief she couldn't answer properly. The girl pointed to River's stomach and asked again.

"Bebe there?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" River had always been a good liar – but she had never tried it with children.

"Yes y'do. Bebe." The market place where the two were standing was crowded and noisy, and River found herself scanning it quickly to see if anyone had noticed the girl's words. She hadn't expected this – the perception filter hanging round her neck should have caused nearly everyone to disregard her baby-bump; she wasn't prepared for that to fail.

All the same, she was River Song.

She bent down carefully, trying not to dislodge the charm or cause any discomfort to herself. River leaned in towards the girl, and smiled gently, motioning for her to listen closely.

"Can you keep a secret, sweetheart?" The girl nodded with enthusiasm, her dark eyes shining with innocence.

"Yes, I do have a baby. But the baby's a secret – it's very important that no one knows I have a baby."

"Why? Bebe is special!"

"If someone finds out, some very bad men might try to take my baby, and I want to keep him safe. Can you help me with that?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded again, smiling now.

"Bebe is secret! And bebe is special – your bebe is VERY special!"

"Thank you, my dear. I'm very glad for your help. Now, where are your parents?"

"O'there. I find them. But you, you take care of bebe. Okay?" She patted River's stomach lightly, and looked up into her face as she spoke.

"I will, sweetie. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to just give in and write whatever crazy ideas I have. So here you are.


End file.
